


The School of Camelot

by WritingOpensTheWorld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOpensTheWorld/pseuds/WritingOpensTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The once and future king must return. Merlin has watched the world around him evolve, people die, yet he remained throughout history. Now the people of Camelot have returned and Arthur is needed. Merlin once more needs to help him become the leader he once was, but in modern times that task is a lot harder. It also does not help that magic is a myth, but it is time for the myths of old to become the reality of new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Returns

He watched as the cars drove past. They were oblivious, naïve. If only they knew what had been sacrificed in order to preserve peace in these lands. What had disappeared from this land by now, being dormant in those who had it and never revealing itself. As far as he knew he was the only one who still possessed the gift of magic and knew how to use it. It made for a lonely existence but after the centuries he had endured by himself it was no change. Every person he had ever known was gone. One day though he knew, one day the king would return. And he hoped finally after all this time today would be the day.

The first day of a new school term. He had been travelling for quite some time keeping an eye out for any sign of his return. How he had missed this, at a guess must be divine intervention. Seventeen years of all of them, every single one, not popping up on his radar. The tie around his neck felt weird. Normally he liked to stick to plain clothes like he wore in ages past. A plain brown jacket, red shirt and when it was cold, which it almost always was, a blue scarf. The high school he was about to go to though had a uniform which was terrible. A white long sleeved formal shirt tucked tight into straight black pants with a plain black belt holding them up. The shoes however were the worst part. Big, black and hard to walk in were just a few things that could be used to describe them. White socks and a compulsory blazer meant in this weather he would not be cold. But he dreaded summer and the heat it might bring.

That was not is worry right now. He was about to go back to a life brought to a new time. He would see everyone again. When Kilgharrah had said Arthur was the ‘once and future king’ he had no idea that it meant everyone would be back. Guinevere, Uther, Morgana, Mordred, Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot and his old mentor Gaius. None of them knew though who they truly were, something eventually he would have to fix. A bag slung around his shoulders, the contents a guess at what he would need for class. He doubted he would learn anything new, after all he had believe alive for most of history, worked with the founders of modern science, helped establish mathematics and all the meanwhile remained a small figure in the background.

No one knew him, not since every person in Camelot had died and he had faded into myth and legend. But now, now was the time for his return. It was time for Arthur to return and in order to do so he needs his help. In a land where magic is merely a myth and his home is legend the destiny of the world and its future rests of the shoulders of an immortal man.

His name, Merlin.

* * *

No one glanced at him as he walked through the gates. He had learned to change his appearance about fifty years into his life, and right now was back to how he looked when he first came to Camelot. There were a few faces he recognized, mainly servants and knights from other kingdoms. Who he saw next though, made his heart warm. He had always been a good friend, and knew about Merlin’s magic in the Camelot days. Lancelot, or as he went by now days just Lance. What amazed him was how little he had changed appearance wise. His hair still seemed perfect. Obviously he had not lost any of his charm, for many girls clanked and giggled as they walked past him. Yet he was till himself, humble in every movement and word. Merlin fought the urge to run and hug him, which would probably get him labeled as a school freak. That title at a guess though would be his soon enough anyway.

“Watch where you are going!” said a girl who he had accidently bumped into. “Are you blind or just stupid?” she asked him and he automatically raised an eyebrow. Her rude attitude and blond hair stirred an old and slightly unpleasant memory. It was no shock that she was wearing a cheerleader outfit, she always had loved being the center of attention.

“Your name would not be Vivian by any chance?” Merlin asked and the girl looked at him before flicking her hair over her shoulder.

“Oh so you have heard of me? Well I cannot say I am surprised, I am after all a star at our school. So you should be more careful around me,” she nodded as though she had been kind towards him before walking away.

“You always were a cliché of a princess, Vivian. I really hope Arthur doesn’t have to put up with you this time round,” whispered Merlin before continuing to walk forward. Within a minute he had reached the office and a teacher was shoveling information onto him. Luckily Merlin had time to prepare and already knew the school’s layout and its history, along with a fair amount of information on each of the teachers. On top of a pile of textbooks was his timetable.

“You are expected to turn up to all classes on time, regardless of your status as a new student. Any displays of going against the rules will result in severe punishment. You are expected to know the school code and respect it. I should warn you our principal is harsh. You refer to him as sir,” the teacher looked at Merlin and sighed. “I wish you luck. Just a tip, avoid the football team. They do not take well to new students, most end up in the school dumpster,” the teacher walked away. Merlin had already missed the majority of homeroom, something he did not mind too much. Instead he sat in a chair in the office and opened the school handbook.

**Pendragon College**

Of course it was called this. The principal no doubt was responsible for that. The first page in the book had a large photo of them, looking strict and basking in their power. The face and the name both made him cringe and stirred horrid feelings.

**Led by our esteemed principal Uther Pargon**

At least his last name had changed slightly, making it better. There was no doubt though, it was the same Uther. In this time though he could not hate magic, it would be a fairytale component to him. Merlin was grateful for that. However Merlin had the advantage this time. This may be Uther’s school but Merlin was wise and skilled. If Uther wanted a fight, this time he would happily have one. This man had made his life in Camelot a living hell, made him hide everything that made him who he was. If the opportunity arose, Merlin would seek revenge.

He heard a loud ringing noise, which would pierce most eardrums. It was exactly the kind of bell Uther would have chosen. He looked at his timetable. English, great fun no doubt. Hopefully they would do Shakespeare, Merlin had thoroughly enjoyed going to see the plays when they were first performed. It also gave him great insight into the plays and made essays a breeze. Who knew though? This being Uther’s school meant everything was up in the air. It would not shock Merlin to find the cane was still in use. He started to walk up to the classroom, taking the steps two at a time. Everyone else it seemed had rushed off to class or was purposefully taking their time. Either way did not matter to Merlin, within a day or two he would have adjusted to the life around him.

Being as old as he was meant he had run from one place to the next throughout his existence. Fitting in, blending into the background was the easiest way to not get noticed. English was on the top story of a three storied building, which made little sense to him. English was a compulsory subject through most of school, hence probably some of the classrooms that got the most use. Why it was not easier to access, just another mystery on the long list Merlin had. When he finally reached the classroom he saw it was half full and with a deep breath he opened the door and stepped in.

It came as no shock that everyone turned to look at him. Of course he would draw attention. From what he had gathered most people didn’t move to new schools for their final year, and if they did they probably wouldn’t choose to come to this one. Various familiar faces littered the room, but his eyes set on one at the very front of the class. Her black hair still seemed untamed, just like always, yet somehow had remained just as beautiful. Merlin sighed as he remembered everything she had been through. After Arthur’s death, the role of leader of Camelot had been left to her. Though Camelot had been forgotten now, and her role changed, she truly had been the best Queen that Merlin had seen rule. Queen Guinevere, the kind, the just, the beautiful, the generous, the brave. All of those titles she thoroughly deserved. However in this world the wealth she had died with had not returned to her. According to some illegal activity Merlin had performed, she was at this school as a scholarship student for academics. A little more research and he found that her brother Elyan, had applied for a soccer scholarship but was turned down. This was a shame indeed, he always appreciated Elyan and he was a good friend to Arthur.

“Is this seat taken?” he said to Gwen, motioning to the seat beside her. She looked up at him, a flash of surprise crossing her face. Within a minute she had her emotions back under control.

“Of course not, no one sits in the front row normally,” her voice was exactly the same, though it was interesting hearing her speak in today’s language. Merlin nodded and took a seat beside her, placing his bag beside the desk. “I’m Gwen,” she said.

“Merlin,” he quickly responded. Often he made up a name. Merlin had been everything from Jonathan, to Sean, to Ben. The names he came up with allowed him to blend into the background and stay unnoticed. However with everyone else already having their names, it seemed right that Merlin used his true one. Gwen gave a light laugh before stopping herself. He felt the need to reassure her. “Don’t worry, I get that everywhere I go. My parents had a slight obsession with the original Merlin, so they thought it would be a good idea to name their son that. I don’t think they thought about me much though in that. At least I never have the problem of there being more than one of me,” he said with a smile which made Gwen laugh. You get good at lying after a couple of hundred years. Sometimes even Merlin struggled to distinguish between the lies and the truth.

“I can imagine. Well at least you should fit in here. We have kids with so many Camelot related names, excluding me. Even our school is named after King Arthur. Though that might have been the principal’s fathers way at paying homage to his son’s namesake,” she looked back at the blank paper in front of her. “Just a warning though,” she said in a low voice, a barely audible whisper. “Stay out of the way of his son, Arthur and his cronies. They are the football team for our school, the Camelot Knights. A few of them are alright but Arthur especially is very arrogant. More than one kid has ended up in a dumpster because of him,” her eyes did not leave the piece of paper. It was no shock to hear that Arthur would be different. He sounded like the Arthur he had met when he first came to Camelot. Eventually Merlin would have to talk to him though. Perhaps give it awhile and then attempt to talk to him. He turned to face the front of the class.

Everyone in the room turned to the door as it was flung open. Merlin rushed to put hand across his mouth, to stop him from laughing. His flair for attracting attention and dramatic entrances had not disappeared.  Neither had his perfect, luxurious long locks of shining hair. If there was one person he had wanted to return just for entertainment he could not have picked a better option. His illegal activities had revealed Gwaine was the king of the drama department, ever since he started at the school. The lead every year in the school plays and musicals, not to mention being a star football player.

“People, I have arrived,” he said stepping into the class with gusto. Clearly this kind of behavior was regular for him as no one gave him a second glance and all turned back to their previous conversations. Gwaine looked around with a slight air of disappointment. His eyes locked onto Merlin’s and moved across to him. “Ah, you must be new. I am Gwaine and yes my hair is real,” he held out a hand which Merlin shook.

“Merlin,” replied Merlin. Gwaine looked like he might say something about his name but decided against it.

“Well Merlin, has anyone ever told you that with your facial structure your career choice should be clear. With those cheekbones you have the choice between modeling, high end of course, and acting. Can you sing by any chance?” Gwaine said each word with passion, like he was reciting a monologue. Merlin was about to answer, what with he was not sure, but Gwaine started speaking again. “Never mind. At lunch come to the drama department and I shall take it upon myself to introduce you to our wonderful school. Farewell,” he bowed before moving to a seat near the back of the class. Merlin couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped his mouth. The entire classroom went silent as a boy standing by the door started waving. Merlin raised an eyebrow as the boy opened the door. A very tall, muscular man walked through who Merlin was shocked to see wearing sleeves. Percival. Following behind him was Leon. At this point it was almost obvious who was going to walk through next. His blond hair was perfect as it always was, and he could say that being his friend. The blue eyes still sparkled. Merlin wasn’t exactly sure how to express how good it was to see him again. Even on his deathbed, he had still proved to be a friend, even with the magic. They understood each other and were brothers, though he would never agree with that. The king had returned.


	2. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin heads back to school, but what awaits him there, and what his old friends think, complicate everything.

Every person in the class continued to stare at Arthur. Guys clearly wanted to be him, and in the finish to the cliché, girls wanted to be him. He walked towards the back for the class and took a seat, in the same column as Merlin. Though Merlin did not look back at him, he could feel Arthur staring at him.  
“Who’s the new freak with the ridiculous cheekbones?” asked Arthur, drawing laughs from his friends around him. Merlin frowned slightly. He was back to being the obnoxious prince who Merlin had first met. He must have known Merlin could hear him, if not he was clearly an idiot which Arthur never was. Without being entirely in control Merlin turned around and faced him.  
“The freak with the cheekbones is called Merlin, and his surprisingly large ears manage to hear you fine,” Merlin turned back around to face the front of the class as the teacher walked in.  
“Welcome to the new school semester. My name is Ms. Schilles but you are expected to call me either ms or madam. This will be a full year of English in which,” Merlin droned her out, he had heard this speech before. What he did listen to however was the chatter at the back of the class, which was in such a low whisper he had to use his magic to hear them.  
“That new kid is going to cause problems,” murmured one, whom at a guess was Percival. “And what kind of idiot name is Merlin? Is he suddenly going to get up and put a spell on all of us?” the others laughed slightly. Though he could, Merlin had no intentions of doing that. He might be put in a mental institute and that would not exactly help with the grand scheme of things. The teacher interrupted his line thought and spoke up.  
“Percival, nice to see you after these long holidays,” she said in a snarky tone.  
“Great to see you too ms,” though his cheeks had gone red from embarrassment at being heard.  
“And whilst I am glad to hear you know a little bit of what we are going to study this year, I would appreciate it if you kept socializing to a minimum in class. I would hate to have to send you to Mr. Pargon,” she glanced briefly at Arthur. “So as you may have guessed, this year we will be studying Arthurian legend,” at this Merlin started choking.  
“What a wimp. Can’t even swallow air,” said Percival, clearly trying to make up for his earlier embarrassment. The teacher gave him a glare to shut him up and she started talking again.  
“As I was saying before Percival so rudely interrupted me, this year we will be studying Arthurian legend. Together we will venture into the world of King Arthur, Sir Lancelot the Noble, Queen Guinevere the kind, and not to mention the love affair that happens. We will delve into the myths of the dragons, and have a special study into the Wise Merlin, protector and wizard of all of Camelot,” Arthur put his hand up to speak.  
“Why ms,” he started and Merlin knew this was going to end badly for him. “We have Merlin in our class. Why don’t we just ask him how he managed to stay so young?” the class collectively laughed at Arthur though Merlin grinned and bared it. At least Arthur did not remember anything. If he remembered bits and pieces it would make life slightly awkward.  
“Oh how I have missed your witty banter Arthur,” she said in a dry tone. She looked down at the role. “Besides it seems we have most of Camelot in this class. You of course are the King of Camelot,” he held up his hands and the class cheered. “Which would make Gwen here,” she pointed to where Gwen sat in the front row. She quickly lowered her head to cover her red cheeks. “Your wife and queen. Surrounding you are many of your knights as well. And the one student who unsurprisingly hasn't turned up would of course be,” she stopped as the door was flung open. Merlin could not help how far his jaw dropped. In stepped a girl, sully dressed in black with blue streaks trailing through her hair. Her bag was slipping off the one shoulder it was slung over. She wore plat formed boots which would have made walking up those stairs to get here seemed like Mt Everest. Yet she was clearly still as graceful as when she had first met him, because she seemed to float across the ground, even in those big shoes.  
“Sorry I'm late,” she said, pulling headphones out of her ears. Her apology was an insincere as the muted colour palette she wore.  
“Morgana,” said the teacher, not at all pleased to see her. Was Morgana not going to start off with a chance of siding with good this time? It was a worry, one Merlin would spend an hour or two on tonight. She still looked like herself, beyond the layers of make-up, particularly eye liner. “How nice of you to grace us with your presence. And it just so happens we were talking about you. Perhaps you can enlighten us? What do you think of your namesake?” Morgana gave a slight grin before moving to the seat in the back row, right hand corner. Merlin’s eyes followed her back, pity filling them. Morgana seemed to draw short straws no matter where or when she was. The teacher droned on for the rest of the lesson, talking about her expectations, the course outline, class rules. By the end of class she had thoroughly bored Merlin. His escape came in the form of a bell which was going to take a while to get used to. He picked his back up from the ground and moved to the door and into the corridor. He could hear the footsteps behind him and had to fight the urge to use his magic. After Arthur’s death Merlin began to use his magic more freely. At first adjusting to using it freely was an interesting experience.   
“Oi you,” he heard someone say behind him and he sucked in a large amount of air. The first time they had met, Merlin had his arm twisted and he was thrown in a jail cell. He turned around to see them. Clenching his fist as he felt magic flowing through his blood, desperate to be released into the open air. Magic had become a rarity nowadays, and Merlin was the most powerful magic user ever. As a result magic rarely got used, so it pushed Merlin to use it all the time. With every decade that passed the urge was harder to fight. Just as he learnt how to keep one level at bay, the magic got stronger. It still obeyed him, still did exactly as he wanted but there was a few times it had just burst uncontrollably. The first caused an epidemic that spread around the globe in the 1910’s, killing millions of people. Some had been helpful to him and he now knew what to watch for so he could get away from people. He had to keep it under control at this school though, or else someone important might end up dead. “So what was your name again? Merlin?” Arthur said with a snicker and the people around him followed suit.  
“Yes, and yours would be?” Merlin asked, though he already knew the answer.  
“Arthur Pargon,” he said, his face washed with smugness. “And I did not like your tone of voice when you talked to me earlier. In case you do not know this, my father is the principal of this school which gives me a lot of control. I'm captain of the football team, head boy and am warning you. This school has a system, and a new kid like you needs to learn that their place is not for them to decide,” Merlin smiled slightly. This Arthur was a bigger jerk than the original.  
“Think that’s funny do you?” asked Percival, who was still extremely intimidating even at this slightly younger age. “Arthur, we need to teach this idiot a lesson,” he said and Arthur nodded.   
“Today after school, meet us by the football equipment shed. Don’t try escaping, I promise we will be able to find you,” said Arthur jabbing Merlin in the shoulder. They shoved past him and walked away. He saw Gwaine moving towards him.  
“I apologize on their behalf. Forgive them, they are well,” Gwaine said, unsure what to say.  
“Pretentious, pompous brats or my personal favourites are dollop head and cabbage head . They are classics of mine” suggested Merlin and Gwaine laughed.  
“Sense of humour and those cheekbones? Man, you must have the girls falling all over you,” he said and Merlin smiled.  
“What about you with your hair?” he responded back and watched as a pair of cute girls walked by and Gwaine di his trademark hair flick. One girl laughed gently whereas the other pulled a piece of paper and pen out of his pocket, jotted something down before passing it to him. She smiled coyly at him before following her friend and moving away.  
“Wait, I think that was a girl who I dated for like a week last year. Too clingy, the relationship just did not work. Plus her friend was putting all the moves on me at the same time and well, let us just say that I am not ready to commit to a single relationship with just one girl,” he looked back at Merlin. “Anyway I thought I should show you on the map where the Drama department is,” he waited for Merlin to pull out his map. Merlin thought it wouldn't help him mentioning he already knew the entire school’s layout, weaknesses and strengths plus extra escape routes. People had hunted him over the years and he always had plans from A to Z. “Just here,” said Gwaine pointing to the map. “I expect you to be there at the beginning of lunch, no excuses,” Gwaine walked away. At least Gwaine didn't want to beat him up. That was a positive. Merlin pulled out his timetable. Chemistry was next on the list. Chemistry was his favourite modern subject, as it reminded him of being with Gaius. He missed Gaius. Gaius had cared for him, protected him, loved him. Merlin had to hold himself back from crying. People still looked at him as he walked towards the Science Block, which was one of the oldest and dingiest buildings in the entire school. It would make sense. Uther would place more importance on physical education and probably history and mathematics. Anything to give a person going into a battle an extra edge. The people may have lost their identities but all so far had displayed the exact same traits Merlin had seen in them at first, some stronger than others though. His chemistry class was near the front of science block and he walked in. The classroom had very few people in, again confirming Merlin’s suspicions that science was not rated very high at this school. He took a seat near the front, glad that none of Arthur’s gang had entered. He pulled a pad of paper and pen out of his bag ready to take notes. His jaw dropped as the teacher walked in. Merlin couldn’t keep the idiotic grin from filling his face.  
“Good morning and welcome to a new school semester. I have a hatred of my last name so I would prefer it if you all just call me Gaius,” he said, moving into the classroom. He looked different, slightly younger to begin with. And gone were the long, as Merlin would call them, dressing gowns he once wore. Now it was a white shirt, black pants and a cardigan. It seemed wrong. Gaius walked up to stand before everyone. “You seem to be the smartest students in the school as you have had the brains to take chemistry. This year will be a great year with of course many explosions. And I shall help guide you into this world,” Gaius stopped talking and walked to his desk. He pulled out a lab coat, though this one was customized to the max. It was a blue with the same embroidery that his clothes in Camelot had. He put the coat on and rubbed his hands together, a large smile on his face. “Let’s get experimenting. Although first I suppose, we should do the theory work,” Merlin laughed at the large collective groan from the class. Gaius had not lost his sense of humour.


	3. Dragon of Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without a class, Merlin jumps the fence to visit someone who should really start to act their age.

Chemistry seemed to pass too quickly for Merlin’s liking; he enjoyed just being able to listen to Gaius once more. The next period he had free. Merlin found the concept of free periods entertaining, after all people still went home at the end of each day and had time to relax. However he could do with his time so upon the bell ringing he packed up his belonging and headed for the door. He was stopped as Gaius stepped in his way.

“Do I know you from somewhere?” asked Gaius. Merlin looked around the room to see no one else left in the room.

“No. I am new to this school,” said Merlin quickly. Was it possible Gaius remembered everything?

“Hm, in that case I welcome you to this school,” said Gaius clearly not convinced by Merlin. “If you do recall how we may know each other please let me know,” he stepped aside to let Merlin pass out the door. Merlin rushed out as Gaius watched him, knowing that he had been lying. How did he know that boy, Merlin? What was it about him that reminded him of something, or someone, else? Merlin moved towards one of the school gates, being in his last year of school he could leave during free periods. He reached it and began the short walk to his house. He moved the location of it, depending on where he needed to be. Just insert a specific key in the front door and voila you had Merlin’s own version of Camelot as a house. The castle still stood from what he understood, though it had been rebuilt multiple times. He had not seen it for a couple of centuries. It was hard to actually see. So his home now was modeled after it with enough changes to not make him homesick. The entrance hall was grand enough in itself, lost paintings of Picasso’s and Van Gogh’s littered the walls with other artists between. He did not have much time; he had to get back for lunch to see Gwaine. With a couple of strides he rushed to an old door and unlocked it using magic, the best defense against thieves was having no keyholes. He ran down the stairs, moving as fast as he could without tripping. The steps ended and Merlin stood by a large wooden door. He placed his pal against the door and left magic flow out into it. The door finally opened and he stepped in. This was the largest room in the entire house, a seemingly endless cavern with a high ceiling. It had been decorated to look like a normal cavern, help make its occupant at home. Merlin raised his hand to his mouth, giving aloud whistle that echoed around the large cavern. It took only seconds before a small pure white dog ran towards him, brushing against his legs. He bent down and gave it a gentle pat before murmuring a spell completely of his own invention. The dog ran back to the middle of the cavern so it would not hurt Merlin during the transformation. Using his arm to shield his eyes, Merlin counted. 1. 2. 3.

The small white dog was no longer there. In its place was the last creature of its kind, majestic and yet younger than Merlin. This had all been due to one burst of magic Merlin had been able to control. The magic had healed cracked bones, given the ability to speak and fly with ease. He had healed Aithusa. Aithusa walked towards him, the ground shaking with each step.

_“Hi Merlin!”_ Aithusa said in his head. It was funny. Though Aithusa was almost as old as Merlin, a fact Merlin teased him about, he still chose to speak in a childish voice. Merlin guessed it was because Aithusa had suffered so much pain at a young age with what he went through with Morgana. Aithusa brought his head down to near Merlin’s, who stretched out his hand to rub the scales on the tip of his nose.

“Hello Aithusa,” Merlin responded. It was incredible at the size of Aithusa who was still growing. Luckily after running into a kind old Druid 100 years after the fall of Camelot, Merlin had acquired a spell to allow Aithusa to transform into another form. At the time a dog may not have seemed like the best idea, but Merlin was glad he had chosen that. Aithusa could go out into the world and no one have any idea who he truly was. “Are you alright?” he asked and Aithusa nodded.

_“I would love some food though,”_ he added. Merlin nodded and moved over to a hole in the wall. It turned out that a dragon’s favorite snack food was actually salt and vinegar chips. It gave them the nutrients they needed to keep going in between their meaty meals. The idea still made Merlin laugh. However he realized feeding a dragon was going to be hard work, Aithusa couldn’t exactly roam the countryside hunting deer after all. So upon this discovery Merlin had purchased a chip factory which to this day he still had shares in, and got a lot of chips from. The suppliers must think he had an addiction or real health problems. _“I thought you were going to school today?”_ continued Aithusa as Merlin pulled out a chip bag of catering size and emptied it into a large feeding trough. Aithusa charged towards the trough and Merlin quickly moved out of the way.

“I had a free period and thought I would come and check on you,” said Merlin as he watched Aithusa eat. It had taken awhile for Merlin to establish the relationship with Aithusa, who still seemed loyal to Morgana after her death. But now Aithusa was the closest thing Merlin had to family and had helped him through hard times in his life. His mother’s passing was one of the worst. He watched as his mother died and he could do nothing to heal her, for she was dying of old age. Merlin knew though that she had lived a full life and was proud of him, which made it easier but only slightly. Gaius’ death was another one of those times. He was a father to Merlin, no debates about it, and his passing had hurt every bit as much as his mother’s. He looked back at Aithusa who had almost eaten all the chips. “I have to go soon,” said Merlin. Aithusa pulled his head up, tiny crumbs just visible around the rim of his mouth and fangs.

_“Can I walk with you?”_ he asked. Merlin smiled before nodding. Aithusa might be the closest he would ever get to having a kid, as he certainly behaved like one. Aithusa quickly changed into his dog form. He was a Dalmatian with no spots, a comment passersby always made. The old door creaked as Merlin opened it. Before he walked up the stairs he checked to make sure the dog door was unlocked so Aithusa could let himself back in. They moved up the stairs, Aithusa bounding up at two steps.

“Are you ever going to grow up?” asked Merlin when he reached the top.

_“I’m the last dragon, and was never taught how to ‘be a dragon’”_ replied Aithusa with a grin spreading across his small dog face. _“So I have a couple of hundred years before I have to grow up,”_ Merlin laughed, he did have a point. Aithusa seemed to be a dragon that could live forever, and Merlin appreciated that. It would mean he would have a companion for his long life.

“Fair enough,” replied Merlin. As they reached the front door, Merlin turned to face Aithusa. “You know how to get back in right?” he said and Aithusa snorted. As if to prove a point he ran straight towards the front door and through it. He poked his head back through the door. Merlin could say that he was adorable, though not out loud because otherwise it would go to his head. He walked out the door, opening it first, onto the street. With a quick glance at his watch Merlin closed the door and started to walk back towards school. Aithusa bounded along beside him. “You can’t actually come into the school. I don’t think my new principal would approve,” murmured Merlin, making sure no one could hear him.

_“Everyone loves me Merlin,”_ responded Aithusa, his cheekiness obvious.

“Oh really? Even if they knew you were actually a dragon?” responded Merlin with the same cheek.

_“Okay, you have a point. I however am much more amazing than what these idiots think dragons they get told about are. Honestly it is ridiculous. We are either horrible creatures, incapable of love like in Harry Potter and that stupid Horntail or way too fluffy duffy like that Puff the magic dragon. Society these days,”_ Aithusa shook his dog head, funny to watch.

“Like you care. Come on. This world never got to see you dragons like I did. So they are allowed to make a few mistakes in what you look like. Besides they aren’t that far off,” Merlin said and Aithusa tried his best to sigh in dog form.

_“Merlin, it is not the looks I am insulted about. Those are actually quite accurate in some cases. It is the nature we are given. That is the insult,”_ Merlin chuckled slightly. Aithusa got in these moods some time, and by some time he meant a lot of the time. He was a teenager, kid and dragon all rolled into one. Made for a very complicated housemate that was all Merlin could say. _“I suppose I had better turn home,”_ said Aithusa.

“Be careful,” replied Merlin, with a small laugh.

_“Yes of course. I as a dragon need to be careful,”_ said Aithusa before turning around and walking away. “Bye Merlin!” yelled Aithusa, which was extremely loud in Merlin’s head. He laughed and made sure his shirt was tucked in before walking into the gates. Drama department, now where was that? He brought the map to the front of his mind; it was to the right, a couple of walkways down and then one more on the right. He proceeded on that pathway just as the ear piercing bell went off. Gwaine emerged from the building in front of him, and leaned against the wall glancing around. His eyes fell on Merlin and he pushed himself off the wall with great gusto, making sure everyone around him was aware of his presence.

“Ah! I thought you might not show up!” yelled Gwaine, moving towards him. “I should have known you would come. I knew I sensed a kindred spirit,” said Gwaine as he grabbed a tight hold of Merlin’s arm and dragged him into the drama building. From the moment he was inside, he could tell it was the drama department. The walls were coated in pictures of actors, all placed by different people at different times. If you peeled back the first layer there was probably years’ worth of photos. Merlin smiled as his eyes moved from one to the next, many people who he had known over the years.  
“This is great,” said Merlin. Gwaine gave a cheerful smile.  
“Isn’t it? We take pride in our surroundings because one day we all hope a drama student will put our photos up there,” he pointed to the wall. “But you young sir have come to the right place. I can see that you belong on stage, in cinemas, on television. And we will help you get there! Welcome my friend to the drama department!”


	4. Dramatic Pasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin goes to visit the drama department and see Gwaine, but is haunted by memories of his visits to Camelot after Arthur's death.

_The flames engulfed the tall towers illuminating the night sky. Merlin watched from the top of the barren trees that were once the forests he and Arthur had travelled through on countless occasions. A tear stung his cheek as his gaze shifted across from the castle to the village and back to the castle. The people had evacuated the city long ago, when it was clear that Camelot would be lost. After Guinevere’s death the city went into chaos. She had remarried of cause, to none other than Sir Leon. They were not in love but cared about each other enough that the relationship was good. Unfortunately Gwen suffered another loss, more than she should have had to suffer, as Leon passed away before her. The five kingdoms had been united, and were it not for the Saxons peace may have remained for many more years. The flames grew, their insatiable hunger destroying every building it could get its hands on. Arthur’s old room, Gaius’ chamber, the throne room, the library with the secret door. All of it now was being reduced to mere ash and rubble. The treasure rooms had been ransacked long ago, and Kilgarrah’s prison had collapsed in long ago. Camelot was falling, though in Merlin’s opinion it had fallen long ago. Sure Camelot officially in records was the land and the buildings, but the true Camelot was the people._

“So Merlin, any acting experience? Any modeling, or even singing?” Merlin looked down, perhaps it was best he came clean now. There was after all one show Merlin loved, a show which he had seen progress from its very first black and white episode to one of the most popular television shows around in the area of sci-fi. And there was a casting opportunity for a person of around age seventeen last year. At the time it appeared to him to be a good idea, help build the authenticity of his age for this. Now, with the occasional recognition it turned out to be more of a pain. They reached a drama room and stepped in. There was another man in the corner of the room watching a computer with headphones plugged straight in. “Oi! Eoin!” yelled Gwaine. The person quickly pulled out his headphones. “Merlin, this is Eoin Macken. He is in his first year here, and also happens to be my younger brother. Say hi,” Eoin looked Merlin up and down.

“I know you from somewhere,” he started and Merlin knew where this was going.

“Yes, um,” started Merlin before Eoin quickly interjected.

“You are Jethro!” he yelled, jumping up and down excitedly. “I knew I recognized you! Gwaine, how did you manage to get him to come visit our school?” he asked, to Gwaine’s confusion.

“You mean Merlin?” he asked.

“Merlin? No his name is Colin Morgan,” said Eoin, now sharing Gwaine’s confusion.

“Perhaps I should explain,” piped up Merlin. “Last year, I auditioned for Doctor Who, for a minor role as Jethro Cane in an episode called Midnight,” he leaned back against the wall. “However I used my middle name instead for the audition. My full name is Merlin Colin Morgan. Kind of a mouthful,” he looked at the other two.

“Ah Merlin! I knew you were a performer!” ecstatically yelled Gwaine. “So, you can bring experience to our humble abode,” Gwaine turned in a circle. “And you will be welcome here anytime,” he looked at his brother. “How’s it going?” he asked his brother. “Eoin has been installing a new projector screen; he is kind of a tech wiz,” Merlin looked at him.

_Merlin’s appearance had not changed over the past ten years. However a dark cloak and a little aging made it easy enough to wonder the streets of Camelot. Sure, magic was no longer outlawed but the opinions of people don’t change overnight. Merlin was one of the most talked about and well known wizards, many people wanted him dead. So it was best to go incognito. He rushed up the streets and towards the castle, staying as conspicuous as he possibly could. The guards didn’t seem to notice him. He walked up to the council chambers and knocked twice in quick succession. When the door didn’t open he ran his hand over the lock and it swung inward. He stepped inside and lowered the hood. Inside the chamber was Gwen and Leon, both facing the wall, there backs towards him. Merlin dropped his aging spell._

_“Is that you?” asked Gwen, her voice slightly stronger than he remembered. But he could still hear sadness, the sadness that comes with losing a loved one, echoed in her voice._

_“Yes,” replied Merlin. They both turned to face him. It was amazing at what 10 years had done to them yet he still looked the same as the day they had last seen him._

_“You have not aged a day,” said Gwen with a slight smile crossing her face. She ran to him and embraced him in a tight embrace._

_“And you Gwen are as beautiful as ever. Leon how are you?” asked Merlin, grabbing ahold of Leon’s hand and shaking it. Leon nodded. “Did you get my wedding present?” he asked. Instead of giving a response, Gwen pulled a chain out from under her dress. On the chain was a charm to protect her from being enchanted._

_“Thank you,” she murmured. Merlin had kept up to date with what had happened in Camelot, but had not returned. Camelot held memories, most of which Merlin purposely tried to forget. With the pleasantries out of the way Merlin addressed the issue at hand. “How did it happen?” he asked, fighting back the tears stinging at the corner of his eyes._

_“Peacefully, he felt no pain. It was no disease, nothing you could have stopped,” Merlin felt the tears start to run down his cheek as Gwen stretched an arm around him. “I know he was like a father to you. You have my sincerest condolences,” said Gwen. Merlin couldn’t help but notice that the formality Gwen required in everyday life as Queen had slipped into her ‘normal’ voice._

_“Gaius was more than like a father. He was one.”_

A snap of fingers brought Merlin back to the current time.

“I need to know: Do you do that often?” asked Gwaine. Merlin shook his head.

“No,” he said regaining his composure and ensuring the tears did not once more run down his cheeks. “Sorry, I am extremely tired,” Merlin wanted to smack his hand against his forehead. Tired? That was the best excuse he could come up with?

“Mhmmm,” murmured Gwaine. He did not believe it for a second, and Merlin could tell. “What do you have next?” asked Gwaine, moving the conversation on.

“Um, let me check,” said Merlin. It might appear weird if a new student already had memorized their timetable. “I have,” he had to stop himself from laughing. Gwaine reached for the timetable before sharing in the laugh.

“You have drama. Well, at least you shouldn’t have any problem finding your class,” they both laughed.

_Merlin had snuck into Gaius’ old chambers with ease. Looking around brought back memories Merlin had been fighting back against. Being who he was, knowing what he had to wait for, meant he knew he was going to watch everyone he knew, cared about, loved, to die. He walked up first to the back of the room and pushed open the door which led to his old room. It didn’t look like anything had been moved. The room was still a mess like it had always been. Opening the wardrobe, he could see his old shirt and scarf. He could not help the smile that crossed his face. Looking around the room once more, he bent down beside the bed and removed one of the loose floorboards. Hidden underneath it was the book Gaius had given him. He picked it up and opened it. A piece of paper fell to the ground. Merlin reached over to it and unfolded the letter._

_Dear Merlin,_

_I hope that it is you who have found that, and judging by your current patterns, I presume you have come back to Camelot for something important. Though I wish that it won’t be, I imagine it is my death. If it is I have many things to tell you. No matter what people will say about you, probably behind your back because they are fear you, you Merlin are a hero. I hope you will one day get the recognition you deserve, and will find happiness. The journey to it may be long, and at times it may seem hopeless, but you Merlin are the bravest and strongest person I have ever met. I will always be there for you, in your heart. You are the only son I ever had._

_Gaius_

Merlin walked into the Drama classroom which was a bright and colorful as the rest of the department.  He stepped in and noticed the entire floor was blank except for a small stage near the very front of the room. Gwaine stepped in behind him.

“In this classroom Merlin, we do not confine ourselves to a desk. It prevents the flow of creative juices,” said Gwaine before taking a sea t.

“Welcome,” Merlin turned as a woman walked into the room. Her hair frizzed out in completely opposite directions, and it looked like it could conduct electricity better than almost anything else. She wore a maxi dress that had a hem suspended just above the ground. The bright floral print that covered the entire dress seemed like a garden had one day decided to grow every type of plant possible. Underneath the dress Merlin could just see a pair of high heeled shoes showing. She walked to the front of the class, and stepped up onto the stage. “I welcome you all to a brand new year of Drama!” this was met with a loud clap from everyone in the room. They all turned as the door was thrown open.

“Sorry I’m late,” said a voice, which was exhausted from running.

“Ah, no problem. Were you at the student council meeting?” asked the teacher and the person nodded. Merlin had kept looking at the front until now, but he slowly turned his head to look through the doorway. Of course he took Drama, I mean that hair would have meant he was perfect for stage and acting. Merlin may have cheekbones covered, but between the person and Gwaine was the two best sets of hair Camelot ever saw.

“Yes, sorry. I’ll be on time next time I promise,” said Lancelot, and he sat down beside Gwaine. They high fived before both turned to face Merlin.

“Merlin, this is Lance Du Lac, my best mate,” said Gwaine with a smile.

“Nice to meet you Merlin,” whispered Lance and Merlin couldn’t help the smile that came to his face.

“Pleasure to meet you too,” Merlin quickly responded. He could not have hoped for better people to share a class with, except of course Arthur. Though currently he was still in his clotpole phase, he would hopefully get over it soon.

“This year!” suddenly burst out of the Drama teacher. “We shall be performing as our school’s play a Shakespeare play,” excited murmurs passed around the class. Merlin loved Shakespeare, he remembered standing backstage as the very first ones, and had been good friends with him. He was one of those people who you couldn’t help but like. Shakespeare had known the truth about who Merlin was, and even based the character of Puck in A Midsummer Night’s Dream. He was an extremely intelligent guy after all. “Our play shall be The Tempest!”


End file.
